


One and Only

by Dracula_In_Purple



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I will add some characters later, It's just plain scenario so..., Long Drabbles, it's nothing serious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula_In_Purple/pseuds/Dracula_In_Purple
Summary: Long one shots/scenarios/"Some writing prompts I found that are neat" about Drac (OC) and her adopted children (Pokemons).
Kudos: 6





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Poseidon, a Secret Agent Pokemon called Inteleon, experienced firsthand that his mother-figure is unique among the other trainers. His family is made up of abandoned, outcasted or just plain hungry Pokemons. He’s not complaining in the slightest.

_“All right! Line up, everyone!” the weirdly-dressed man signalled Sobble and his friends to come forward. They obliged, earnestly ready to meet their potential trainer. Sobble was not mentally ready, he already showed his embarrassing crying face, which Scorbunny joked about him would be seen as a crybaby Pokemon. He took this seriously and had already imagined every outcome and every scenario that’s probably gonna happen._

_Good news, there’s two young humans in front of him. Bad news, they chose Grookey and Scorbunny. Of course, those humans would rather have a hyper Pokemon than a pathet-_

_“OH ARCEUS, VICTOR! GLORIA! WHY DIDN’T YOU WAKE ME UP?!”  
_

_Just then, when he was about to lose hope and go back into his Poke Ball, a young long-hair human came rushing towards them. Another good news, the weirdly-dressed man just casually said she’s late and introduce him to her._

_He thought he knew what’s going to happen. The long-hair human would complain, make a tantrum, not going to see his potential, wait for another day to choose either Grookey or Scorbunny. Sobble witnessed this scene before back at the huge Pokemon Centre Headquarters. His fellow species got ridiculed for being a quick crybaby, after all._

_“Oh! Em! Gee!” the long-hair human screeched as she hugged Sobble carefully, “I love him! He’s so cute!”  
_

_Except that he’s wrong. Sobble could not believe this. He wants to smile but he couldn’t hold back his tears any longer. The long-hair human noticed this but instead of ridiculing him like those humans before, she chuckled before cradling him._

_“I’m honoured that you show such big reaction on being adopted-”_

_Adopted?_

_“-I am also glad to meet you and become your parent at the same time too!-”  
_

_You? Also glad to meet me? And want to become my mother?_

_“-My name’s Drac. Let me name you something unique, okay?”  
_

_I would have a name? But Grookey and Scorbunny does not have one... but if you insist..._

_Sobble nodded while sobbing and clinging to her purple sweater. When he finished his sobbing, Drac- no. Mommy raised him up so they could see eye-to-eye._

_“Little guy,” she looks proud as she talked to him, “Your name would be Poseidon. The mythical Human God of the Sea.”  
_

~~~~~~~~~~

“Soy! Polly! Miro or whatever your name is! Come out in this instance before Mom realise that you guys go stealing people’s ingredients again or something!” Poseidon, now in his final evolution glory, shouted loudly as he watched two Thievuls and a Yamper sashayed back with suspiciously stolen goods in their mouths. When they put down the goods with pride, the Yamper sprinted down to the purple tent with skull patterns to find their human mother. 

“Poseidon, my humble apologies. Our son was really excited when he found lots of delicious foods for our mother. I do hope you could forgive him for such eagerness.” the Thievul with a [Polly flower eyepatch](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/416442296765458573/?lp=true) smirked subtly. Her partner snickered. Poseidon rolled his eyes. 

Also wants to at least help his human mother, he decided to let this matter go by helping the Thievuls couple to sneak the stolen goods into Drac’s ingredients bag and hopefully she didn’t notice the slightly budging bag. 

And she didn’t. Not a bit of awareness as she simply grabbed the two loaves of bread that is in the ‘stolen’ pile. Poseidon facepalmed as he watched his mother feeding the Wooloos, the Dubwools, the Rookidees and the Metapods their share of foods respectively. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as they finished their lunch (in Poseidon’s term, after cooking 11 batches of food for almost 15 different types of Pokemons in fairly large number), the team went into training mode or ‘doing things they thought would help their human’ mode. Poseidon is at the latter mode, listing down Drac’s shopping list mentally as they jogged to Motostoke after leaving the tent under Rabifut the Raboot’s and Bachinki the Thwackey’s supervision. 

“I think we got everything. Something I miss, Poseidon?” Drac asked carefreely as she heaved up boxes of Potions, Heals and Poke Balls. He pondered a bit, slinging the plastic bags full of basic materials for clothes and accessories, before doing some hand gestures.

[We still need Repel Sprays for the newly hatched babies and insulating materials for the Yampers to play with.] “Le, le, leon.”

“Oh yeah, Repel Sprays and insulating materials. Thanks for reminding!”

[You are welcome, forgetful Mom.] “Intel~!”

Onlookers always looked at them differently. The Old Humans would just thought that it’s child rambling and went on to their daily life. The Big Humans would joked about how weird his fourteen-years-old Mother was, which he was tempted to use his ‘Sling Shot’ move on them. The Little Humans and the Pokemons, however, would just gawked at the two of them. 

Poseidon knew what’s that reaction means, from the Pokemons’ point of view.

“Did that Human just repeat what he said and actually understands him?”

It’s nothing new for him. Ever since Drac taught him and the other Pokemons with ‘fingers’ sign languages one month ago, they communicate with her easily to let her know what they want and didn’t want. They also got appointed as translator for those ‘fingerless’ Pokemons. And occasionally, they just casually signed ‘I love you’ to her, making her laughed with joy.

Honestly, Poseidon and the rest of the group are lucky and happy with a mother-figure like her. Although they expressed their gratitude differently, Drac understood their approaches and accepting them before calmly lectured them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Remind him why he thought leaving the supervising roles to two responsible but reckless and chaotic Pokemons was a good idea.

“I said, we join the Pokemon League! We show those twerps how Mom is the strongest caretaker! Those losers never know what hit them!”

“Can we just, not? Just because Rotom said something about the unbeatable Champion Leon and the new season is coming up next two weeks, doesn’t mean we have to join.”

If it were anything other than other Pokemons joining sides, he would just use Water Pledge on them to silence their verbal fight. Unfortunately, they even involve Mom into this, signing aggressively as to prove and overcome each opposite points. 

He reluctantly sighed before sitting down with the eldest sister of this comically dysfunctional family on his lap. The Eldegoss just swaying around comfortably as she allows the Inteleon to play with her little pink flowers among her signature dandelions.

“When will they ever stop their argument?” Poseidon complained with a hint of stress. Persephone stopped her swaying, looking up to meet his eyes before she resumed back, giggled at the scene in front of them that looks like they are having a trial like that famous lawyer TV series.

“Oh, Posey. I’m sure whatever they argue about, they will always listen to Mommy. After all, her reasoning on choices makes us feel like we are included in the decision-making.”

“I know, Perse. It just that I’m tired of their attitude. The reason why I let them took charge today is because I want to let them learn responsibility.”

“Well, it works half way before Lily decided that it was the right moment to announce the League news. You know how eager she is, watching Pokemon League on live is basically in her wish list.”

“Maybe if she just hold her chatty mouth back, we could probably discuss this before letting the young ones to decide.” 

“She’s not like her fellow Rotoms buddies.”

“I wish she is, Perse. Emphasis the word ‘wish’.”

The trial seems to come to the end, seeing that Bachinki actually won his side of their verbal fight amused Poseidon a lot. Those two fought a lot verbally but it was always the Rabbit Pokemon that won the argument. 

The same Raboot was found sulking in his Poke Ball later at dinner time.


End file.
